


Mark my words

by gogumark



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogumark/pseuds/gogumark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 short scenes of markjin angst inspired by the Purpose album.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark my words

**Mark my words**

“I’m sorry…” Mark mutters, barely audible as his hands shake vigorously, and he tries his best to hold back his tears. His voice breaks and no matter how hard he tries to ignore it, Jinyoung’s heart plunges at the sound of it. Jinyoung’s body tenses and it takes him all of his willpower to turn away. Just looking at Mark right now, _hurts_. It hurts like hell, and he needs to leave before his resolve begins to crumble.

_He needs to leave, now._

Jinyoung takes an unsteady step away from Mark. His chest tightens, and his mouth suddenly feels very dry. His bottom lip trembles as he clenches and unclenches his fists and courageously takes another step away from Mark, this time he spreads his legs wider and picks up the pace. Soon, he’s sprinting – away from heartache, and away from his entire _fucking_ universe.

“Jinyoung,” Mark croaks as his knees buckle and fall to the ground. His tears are flowing freely now. He’s vaguely aware of the scene he’s causing but the noise around him becomes secondary, as the sound of his heart smashing itself into millions of irreparable pieces, consumes him whole. He clutches his chest and squeezes his eyes shut, desperately willing for the pain to go away. He’ll do anything for it to end.

_Anything._

But it’ll never be enough, because Jinyoung was like his gravity, and now the ribbon’s cut loose and he’s floating, never knowing when he’ll ever come down.

 

\--

**Where are you now**

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“What the fuck does you being here do now?”

“Where were you when I needed you most?”

“If it’s not already obvious, it’s far too late to change anything.” Jinyoung sneers and crosses his arms as he wills himself to suppress his overflowing emotions.

Mark stares back at him, unfazed by his insults and continue to remain silent. It aggravates the hell out of Jinyoung and Mark knows it. Jinyoung huffs impatiently and grabs Mark’s collar aggressively.

“What do you want?” his voice, cold like ice.

“You.” Jinyoung freezes momentarily before shoving Mark away harshly. His presence alone has wrecked his entire thought process. He’s logical, even when he’s piss drunk, but not when he’s with Mark. With Mark, he’s overly emotional, either way too happy or too damn depressed. Despite knowing fully well to stay away, he keeps coming back for more. Mark takes over all of his senses completely, just like a _drug._

Like déjà vu, Jinyoung turns away and strides away from Mark. Only this time, Mark reaches out and grabs hold of his arm. He fiercely tugs him towards him and Jinyoung’s forced to face him. He’s way too close. He is toxic. He feels himself falling…

“Can you shut up for two seconds so that I can _finally_ kiss you senseless?”

Jinyoung’s caught off guard and Mark uses the opportunity to close the space between them and kisses him hungrily. His hands naturally move to press Jinyoung closer to him, one hand holds the back of his neck and the other caresses his flushed cheeks. _Just like before_.

But from here on forth, everything has changed _again_.

 

\--

**Purpose**

“Hey, wake up.” Jinyoung whispers to Mark, who’s fast asleep on his shoulder. Mark stirs but stubbornly adjusts his head to comfortably lean onto Jinyoung. Jinyoung smiles adoringly and playfully shrugs his shoulders to annoy Mark. Mark groans but continues to keep his eyes shut as his lips find Jinyoung’s neck. He plants small kisses on his soft neck, and sighs in content. If he’s dreaming, he never wants to wake up.

“I’m going to leave you here at this rate.”

At the word “leave”, Mark shoots up, immediately anxious. His eyes are wide and fearful. Jinyoung’s expression softens as he cups Mark’s face in his warm hands.

“I’m here. I’m not leaving. Well, not again.” Jinyoung reassures.

Mark keeps his eyes on the ground and is immediately consumed by guilt. He’s about to hyperventilate but Jinyoung’s quicker as he kisses Mark and pours all of his emotions that he’s unable to express in words, into it.

“I forgive you.”

“I’m sorry for breaking my promise.”

“I will never show my back to you again.”

“I love you.”

“And you and I both know that I fucking love you too.” 


End file.
